Lisanna of the Snow
by xXxMusicNCookiesxXx
Summary: I always wondered why Mirajane and Elfman called me their sister. I played along with it, but I knew why it was wrong. They found me that one snowy night, when I was just 7. Never, have I told them my secret, but I have never questioned the fact that dragons were alive. Why? Well, because 1: the boy I loved would never lie and 2: I was raised by one. NaLi. OC Form on Profile
1. Prologue: Introduction

**I shouldn't be starting a new story. Not after I have to finish 5 others. But I liked this idea, and I like NaLi. I hated how she doesn't have a role in Fairy Tail, and she needs some more character development, so I am adding her to this. Lisanna, the Snow Dragon Slayer.**

_**Lisanna of the Snow**_

_**Chapter 1: Sanshoo no Yuki**_

It was snowing that night. It snowed every night where I lived. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen sunshine. I only saw snow, hail, and rain. It was snowy that day, like any other day. The day I lost my parent. July 7th, X777. It was the very same day I was found. The day that I lost my family, I gained a new one.

They took me to Magnolia. It was very far from home. I didn't know what to expect so I expected that they were taking me to an orphanage. Where else would you put a lost child? I didn't know they expected me to join them forever.

That's when I saw sunshine. It was amazing, seeing light, but after a while, I wished it to go away. I wish that I could go back hidden in the snow, where people wouldn't stare at my hair.

Mira-san was warm. She reminded me of mother. I could sleep with her on the streets without being cold. Though she was harsh and mean, she was also very caring. I felt safe.

On the way, they taught me magic. It was called Take Over magic, but it wasn't as nice as Dragon Slayer magic. I still prefer the snow over the sun.

I was glad it started to rain.

They took me to a guild. Fairy Tail. It was loud, but it felt nice.

"Master Makarov, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," I saw Mira bow. I did the same, as did Elf.

"Who are you kids? Are you guys the messenger?"

"We would like to join this guild. This is my brother, and this, er, my sister."

If they called be their sister, who am I to change that? I might as well be, since I had the same color hair and had the eyes of the girl. Who am I to tell them that I can't be their sister? I called a dragon my mother.

I see a rosy haried boy. He was rowdy and loud, but I hear him talking about his father. Igneel. He said that is father is a dragon. They laugh at him, and say, "I bet he was really like one, Natsu!" I wanted to stomp my foot on theirs, but I held it in. Snow is graceful, yet cold. I couldn't do something like stomping my feet.

The rosy haired boy looked like he was going to cry. He ran out the guild.

"Oh dear, he's running again," I hear the master say.

I turn to Mira…Mira-nee. I look at her questioningly.

"Can I take a walk…Mira-nee?" I added, before she nodded.

I nod back and turn. I take a deep breath and then ran after the rosy haired boy, but not before bringing an umbrella. I found out that you get wet if you run in the rain without a dragon wing covering you. I should've known, but it was odd not having her protection.

I ran and ran, but it took me at least twenty minutes for me to find him. I took another deep breath and walked up to him.

"You'll catch a cold," I said with a kind smile. He turned to me, clearly surprised.

"Um…weren't you the…" he trailed off. My smile grew for a second, before responding.

"My name is Lisanna!" I announced.

"Oh I see… you were the one who came in with two other older siblings?" he asked. I nodded, happy that he noticed me. Though it's hard not to notice the white hair. He stood up as I came closer to him.

"You shouldn't be outside without cover," I brought the umbrella closer, so he was under it. He blushed, but I didn't get why. Was there anything embarrassing about being under the same umbrella? "We should go inside." He turned away slightly from me, as I inched forward. "You're name… it's Natsu, right? I heard that you were raised by a dragon!" I exclaimed, excited to know more about the 'mythical' creatures. "That's really amazing!" He suddenly perked up, as if this was the first time he heard anyone praise his knowledge over it.

"Uh, I guess…" he sounded unsure of himself, but I saw in his eyes he couldn't contain his happiness that someone accepted that he was parented by a dragon.

"I sure wish I could see a dragon…" _again_ was left unsaid, but he didn't have to hear it. If I pose as Mira-nee and Elf-niichan's sister, I am not supposed to know Dragon Slayer magic.

"Yeah, well, Igneel is really awesome! He's so big and strong," he started doing hand movements and jumping one foot to another. "Do you know anything about Dragon Slayer magic?"

"I know a thing or two," I offered him a knowing look, my eyes twinkling, before his eyes completely shown, no longer caring we were under the same, red umbrella. "C'mon, let's talk more inside."

"Yeah! Sure, let's go!"

He grabbed my hand and rushed back to the guild. I was startled. He was the first boy, or for that matter, the first contact I had made without it being necessary. He didn't seem to mind, but I couldn't help but note how strong his hand was, and how warm he felt.

All he talked about was dragons, but I was fine with that. It was nice that someone was confirming the existence. Her existence. My existence.

When we got to the guild, Mira-nee already found a rival. It was a red haired girl. It was strange how some things happened so suddenly. I glanced at the rosy haired boy. Natsu.

Maybe things in the guild would be better then she first thought. After all, he is still holding my hand. Maybe we could truly be friends. And we both could look for his father and my mother.

He let's go of my hand suddenly, as I felt really cold when he did. Not snow cold, but cold, as in inside. He let go of it and turned around to me.

"Eh, sorry, I forgot that I was still holding your hand!" he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. I giggled.

"Oh I don't mind," I smiled, grabbing his once again, as he blushed. "Let's make a team!"

"Hey! That's a good idea! Let's do that!" he said, not bothered by my hand on his anymore.

"It's a deal, Salamander!" I smiled brightly, as he looked confused.

"Salamander?" he questions. I just shrugged.

"Why not? It fits."

"Then I will call you Snowy!" he grinned back at me, "Or Yuki, for the snow goddess!"

Salamander of the Snow.

Sanshouuo no Yuki.

It fits. It fits as good as Natsu the Salamander.

And Lisanna of the Snow.

**How do you guys think? I might not update as soon as you guys like, because my first priority at the moment is my Known Anonymous story, and I want to write that, but I couldn't help but write this story. Reviews if I should continue. Review if I shouldn't. I need to know if this is good enough to continue. The first few chapters (if I continue) will mostly be fluff, until we get past the childhood, and get to missions.**


	2. Prologue 2: Plot

**This is LOOONG overdue. Thank you all for the kind reviews! I know it's been a while, but I'm so happy that I got 19 reviews along with so many followers! I decided I will jump forward to the plot.**

**I'm a bit rusty, I haven't wrote for a while. But hope this is still suits your interest.**

* * *

_**Prologue, Part 2**_

* * *

Lisanna looked out the window. She was cold and her heart, frozen. No one dared approach her. Not her sister, nor her brother, knew how she felt. Natsu was gone. Lisanna couldn't have saved him, even revealing that she had snow dragon slayer magic. Everything she has wanted to be, gone, without a trace. Happy, innocent, friendly, and charismatic. That's what she admired from Natsu.

He couldn't be dead! He disappeared in her arms, barely breathing, but he didn't die in her arms! Suddenly, she stood up. She ran out the guild in the rain, with no umbrella to help her.

"Lisanna! Wait!" Happy called out. His face was tear stained, knowing why Lisanna ran out. It's been weeks since he disappeared. Lisanna wasn't brought out of her loop of staring, thinking, crying, and screaming since _he_ died. Happy flew out of the guild at a quick rate, flying after Lisanna.

She stopped suddenly, as all the raindrops did as well. They turned into a light shade of blue, and they seemed to turn solid. Happy stood in fear, as Lisanna turned to him. She was crying, and the rain wasn't hiding it. As if she gave up trying to hold up the sky, she dropped to her knees, looking helpless.

Happy flew into her arms. He was there when Natsu disappeared. He was there, when Natsu breathed out slow words.

He was there.

Happy was the only one who could possibly understand Lisanna. She wrapped her arms around her son, as they both sobbed together, in the rain.

"L-Lisanna! Why did he…why did he have to die!" Happy cried out.

"Shh…Shh, my boy. Mommy is here," Lisanna consoled him, not bothering to correct him. Natsu didn't die. He disappeared. That's all.

For the next few years, Lisanna would look for him. She would look for Natsu, for as long as it took. Whether she be solo or if she would partner up with others, she would look for him.

Never, will she stop looking for Natsu. Her best friend.

* * *

**Voting time!**

* * *

**Would you like Natsu to be in Edolas, or would you like me to follow my own plot?**

**Do you people mind if there are OC's or do you people hate OC's?**

**Would you people want to submit OC's? Like a SYOC?**

**Should it be Lisanna or Erza meet/ask Lucy to join?**

**Do you guys want to read this in 3****rd**** person pov or 1****st**** person?**

* * *

**Depending on these answers, the plot will be completely different (yes I created a path for each answer . It was a lot of work to organize my ideas)! Review your answers! Review your votes!**


	3. Chapter 1

**I'm so happy with the amounts of reviews I got! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed by story**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

A white haired maiden walked elegantly, taking purposeful strides, as a blue cat rested on her head. People stared at her, but she avoided their gazes, looking for one specific person. She's been chasing rumors for years, but she had no luck finding who she was looking for.

Salamander.

That was the name she had given him. The name she had given him the first day they had met. She heard that he was here today.

She walked with grace, when she saw the mob of fangirls. They were screaming something. The girl would have scoffed, if she hadn't heard one single thing.

"Salamander! I love you! Please, take me to Fairy Tail with you!"

She pushed to the front, immediately facing a man that she had never seen before. Her eyes narrowed. She felt her heart beat faster and feel her emotions went from disdain to slowly infatuation. She kept herself in check, however, and tried to keep herself even.

The man known as Salamander looked at her in surprise. He could see the turmoil in her, how she was trying to keep herself from falling to her knees. The way she carried herself was terrifyingly beautiful. He felt as if _he_ was the one falling for the charm magic. He held himself back, as he saw her regain her control. He could immediately tell she was a mage.

"Who the hell are you?" The words flew out of her mouth, ruining her graceful image. Her voice felt icy cold against his cheeks, and he could almost feel the frost coming off of her mouth. An ice mage, he sighed. What a disappointment. They were all arrogant and never showed their true self.

"I am Salamander of Fairy Tail," he smirked at her, as her eyes narrowed even further. There were way too many girls around to attack him. And he was trying to keep up the perfect guy image. They both knew that a fight was going to take place. Just not here. "Why don't you come to my party. It's on a boat. All of you are invited!" The last part was said towards the crowd. "But I'll be expecting you, especially." He whispered in her ear. The girl got a tingling sensation. The charm magic was far too powerful, but her pride was way too large. No way was she going to fall for it. No wa-

"Of course, Salamander-san," she said. She was about to curse when he saw her smirk. Then she got a better idea. She spat in his face, before adding. "It's a date, after all. Salamander-_san_." He wiped of the spit from his space, as she said –_san_ in a sarcastic voice. He frowned at her, before throwing a charming smile at her.

"I haven't seemed to have gotten your name. What is it?"

"…Many people call me…Yuki-onna **(1)**."

Girls gasped, as Salamander looked confused. He wiped off his confusion when he realized that she gained his past attention. The girls broke free from their magic, as they surrounded the proclaimed 'Yuki'.

"Are you _the_ Yuki-onna?"

"What's your real name?"

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Girls," Salamander called to their attention. They gave him a look as if to say, 'What do you want now?' "Remember, tonight, on the boat. All of you are invited."

Suddenly, he walked away, as a trail of charm struck girls followed him.

"What a performance you gave us," a blonde girl called to Yuki's attention. She had an amused grin on, as Yuki smiled at her warmly. "I could tell you're a mage from a mile away. Now, especially since you said that you were Yuki-onna. Tell me, is Yuki you're real name?" Yuki shook her head. "I thought so. Tell you what, wake up your cat, and I'll treat you both to lunch!"

"That would be nice," Yuki nodded.

"Did someone say lunch?" A cat rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Gah! It talks!" Lucy called, jumping away. Yuki nodded slowly.

"Aye sir! I talk!" Happy lifted his paw up to say hello.

"Good morning, Happy!" Yuki smiled happily, finally seeing that her son was awake. "This nice lady is going to treat us to lunch. What do you say?"

"Thank you!" Happy smiled excitedly, as Lucy guided the two carefully. She can't believe that the blue cat lasted all that time on her head asleep.

* * *

"My name is Lucy, by the way," she said to fill up the silence. The girl across from Lucy ate her food silently, eating with complete elegance and grace. Happy, on the other hand, ate so quickly and messily.

"My name is Lisanna," Lisanna smiled kindly at her, as she chided Happy to eat properly. She took a napkin and started to rub off the food from his face, as Happy complained that he was eating completely fine. Lucy laughed at the image. It was almost as if watching a mom and a young little boy.

While Lisanna ate in a completely proper way, she ate almost as fast as Happy did. By the time they would finish, Lucy thought, she would be broke. Lisanna realized she was being rude, as she was eating too much. Lisanna was still really hungry, but she held off and restrained the need to order more.

"I hear that Yuki-onna is not from a guild. Is that true?" Lucy asked. Lisanna put down her food silently, or well, the food she had left anyways. "Or was the other rumor about how you are in several guilds the true one."

"It depends. Lisanna is in a guild, but Yuki-onna is not," Lisanna said. Happy pushed away his food. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating. The way Lisanna said that seemed to make Lucy more curious. But she heard the message in her tone. 'Don't ask any more questions'.

"I really want to be in a guild," Lucy sighed. "I want to be in Fairy Tail especially, though. Well, I did. But Salamander uses Charm magic, and that should be illegal. I'm not sure I want to be in a guild like that. But the people there, like demonic model Mirajane or Fairy Queen Erza, are so inspiring." Lisanna laughed quietly, as Lucy went on and on about how she wished to be in Fairy Tail.

"You know," Lucy started to get off track, "That's a real neat scarf. Where'd you get it?" Lisanna froze. Her hand went straight to the muffler she was talking about and grabbed it. Happy quickly went by Lisanna's side, holding her arm.

"I should be going," Lisanna said, running out of the restaurant.

Happy was dragged along with Lisanna, holding tightly onto her arm. Lucy looked at them strangely, when the check came. Her eyes widened. _Holy crap, I'm never offering to treat anyone again._

* * *

Happy watched Lisanna sit by the shore quietly. She hated being reminded of him, yet she spends her whole time thinking of him. Happy found it sad and depressing when he saw her like this. He flew forward, grabbing her arm softly.

"Lisanna…" Happy started, when he realized he had nothing else to say.

"It must be silly. It's been over four years since I have last seen him. By now, he would have come back if he could," Lisanna said quietly.

"Don't say that," Happy replied weakly. "We'll find him."

It was times like this that Happy had to be the adult.

"He could be lost!"

Happy was no longer just a son to her.

"Or maybe he was stolen!"

Times like these, they weren't just a mother and son.

"Or maybe he lost his memory!"

They weren't just a cat and a girl.

"We will find him."

They were equals.

* * *

**There will be two to three OC's for every super important arc. I need one for GMG but you cannot say what guild it's from, I need two on Lisanna's team, one for the Phantom Lord, another few for Oracion Seis, and maybe two for the Tenrou Island arc. You cannot specify the guild you want to be in, but you can add a preference to your role (Out of these) Your OC may or may not join Fairy Tail afterwards, but after their arc, they will have less of a significance to the story. That's about 8-9 total, plus my own OC's. **

**I want to tell anyone who does not like OC's to maybe leave or withstand it. As much as I love you guys, you guys like what you like, and I hope that one day, you'll read another one of my stories.**

**Now, I wanted to say one thing about Lisanna's personality: I know she's OOC, but she won't be for a long time, I promise! It just has to be this way for the first few chapters! And I skipped over a few scenes and changed a few lines, it needed to happen. It was originally the full episode, but then, my laptop overheated and it cut off half of it. So until then, please review! I will have the OC form up soon, it will be on my profile! I won't tell you I have accepted yours until chapter 4, which I promise will come sooner than later. Next chapter will be the rest of the episode and episode two. **

**(1): Yuki Onna is a snow goddess from Japanese myths.**


End file.
